The present invention relates, generally, to the field of computing, and more particularly to password checkers.
Many programs and devices utilized in everyday life require an individualized account in order for a user to gain access to the services provided by the particular program or device. A unique username and a user-generated password may be associated with a user account. In order to ensure high password strength to avoid unauthorized access to user accounts, some programs and devices may incorporate parameters surrounding a user-generated password, such as password lengths or required characters. Password checkers may be utilized to determine password strength by analyzing the generated password using statistical algorithms, such as Hough transforms and Markov chains.